SheWolf
by koolaid19
Summary: Carl Lahote gets expelled from her high school in Arizona. She moves back to LaPush were her dad and and brother are. She gets imprinted on by Embry. But when she gets angry one day, lets say Leah isnt the only she-wolf now.


"Mrs. Andrews I didn't-"

"That's enough Carly." I hated that name. I preferred Carl. "We've already had enough problems from you, during these past three years you've been here."

"Please don't-"

"Your expelled." She said in a whisper.

I looked up at her ceiling, afraid that tears were going to fall. I just didn't want to go back to home. I haven't been there since I was a middle school student. I left when my mom passed away. I couldn't stand to live in a house that reminded me so much of her. I tapped my leg that had a brace on it, starting from the middle of my thigh to the middle of my shin. If you're wondering I was in a soccer tournament and some girl, my worse rival ran right into me. I tore my ACL and now I have to wear this thing for five more months and if it doesn't heal correctly I'm screwed. I can barely walk; I have to keep my right leg straight the whole time. For short; I look like a jackass.

Soccer has always been my favorite sport. My mom was a big athlete when she was in high school; she even got a full scholar ship to go to some good college to play for them. That is until she got pregnant with my bother; Paul. "You're expelled from Arizona State High School." She repeated.

"I know, I know you don't have to fucking repeat it." I said getting up from the wooden chair. I used language around her; she was used to it from me. Let's just say I had a truck driver's mouth. "Have a good life Mrs. Andrews. And let's hope you never see my broken ass again."

"Will do." She stated.

* * *

"So here's your bedroom." My dad opened the door to a medium sized room, my old room. It was all cleaned out. White walls, a queen sized bed, a big mirror, and a window to the side. It was defiantly going to need a paint job. I looked at the other side of the room and I had my own bathroom. Something that I loved.

I walked in and threw my luggage on the floor next to my bed. I looked out the window; we lived right next to the beach. I saw the whole shore line of First Beach and if I woke up early enough I could see the sunrise every morning. I turned around to see my dad staring at me. "You know you look exactly like your mother-"

"Dad don't, please not right now." I put my hand up to stop him. "I just got back, don't remind me of her." I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Where's Paul."

"He's at the bonfire, the one you're going to tonight. So get ready." He patted my hair. "I'm glad you're back Carl." He said and walked out of my room, shutting the door.

I sighed and walked to the mirror. I looked at myself, I guess I did look like my mother and Paul mixed together. You could tell I was of Quileute decent. My dad was Quileute and my mom was a mix of Quileute and some other tribe; I forgot the name. I had long black hair it went to my butt; it was my favorite thing about me. My hair was naturally straight and worked with every hair style, I loved it. I had what my dad called 'real lips'. They had the curve on the upper lip, instead of just a straight line. I get them from my mom. I had hazel eyes; and when they were in the sun they were green. I also got them from my mom.

One thing from my mom I didn't have was her height. She was short and faster than I am. When I started high school I grew rapidly.

I was 5'2 than I grew two inches each year. If you do the math I'm 5'8 right now, I'm only a junior. I looked at my legs, one thing that comes with height is long slim legs, and I got them. But unfortunately my right one is cover in a stupid brace.

I wasn't what you called thin though. I do have a flat stomach, but I have uncontrollable curves, my brother called them 'Beyonce curves'.

I decided to take a body shower; I didn't want to get my hair wet because it takes so fucking long to dry. I threw on a plain black hoodie, jean shorts that were real jeans until I grew, so I just cut them. Then I put my hair in a fish tail braid to the side of my head. I choose black flip fops; after all we are going to a beach.

I check the mirror again. I smiled, another thing that was my favorite was my perfect white teeth. I guess two years with braces pulled off.

I limped downstairs to see my dad watching a football game with a man in a wheel chair. He was familiar. I leaned on the wall watching them laugh and scream at the TV when a play went wrong. I used to watch football with my dad all the time. We would fight over the remote; we ended up switching back and forth between football and soccer.

"I'm ready." I said. "But I'm kind of hungry." I said as I heard my stomach made noises.

"Don't worry there will be food at the beach but go early if you want a lot." My dad laughed.

"Yeah the guys will finish that in a minute." The man laughed.

"Carl, you remember Billy Black right."

I looked around trying to think. I defiantly remember him, but not in a wheel chair."Yeah you're the father of um," I snapped my fingers. "Jacob Black, right?"

He nodded, "Nice to see you again, Carl."

"You too." I smiled back.

"Well." My dad got up and turned off the TV.

"Ready to see Paul?"


End file.
